


Birthday Shopping

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You took Lydia with you to prepare for Beetlejuice’s surprise birthday party.
Kudos: 5





	Birthday Shopping

Lydia can’t help but roll her eyes when she sees you put yet another birthday decoration into your basket, your eyes glued to all the products the store offers while you two walk through the aisle. She regrets having accepted to come with you in the first place; you’ve been shopping for almost an hour, haven’t you found enough stuff?

“Are you done?” Her voice comes out in an annoyed tone, wanting nothing but to go back home and draw random doodles in her notebook. “I wanna go home.”

“Almost.” You give her a comforting smile, your eyes shining with that usual happy gleam of yours. “We just need to find a birthday gift for B’ now.”

You’ve gone out of your way to not pronounce Beetlejuice’s name at any given point, wanting to make sure that you wouldn’t accidentally summon him and ruin the surprise of the birthday party you’re secretly throwing him. Lydia just quirks an eyebrow at your answer, a groan soon escaping her throat once she realizes that you were absolutely serious about continuing shopping.

“Seriously?” You frown at her answer, her voice now sounding even more annoyed than before. “Do we have to?”

“Yes, we have to.” You give her a hard look, not quite believing what she’s saying. “He’s our friend, Lydia. And it’s his birthday soon.”

“But he’s a _demon-_ ”

“Who never got a chance to celebrate his existence and never got a ‘happy birthday’, remember?” Her expression changes to one of guilt, realizing how she let her annoyance be the center of attention instead of her friend’s special day. “So we’re gonna show him how much he means to us by finding him a gift he’ll love, okay?”

“… fine.” She grumbles that word under her breath, showing off her embarrassment as her eyes lay towards the side of the aisle. “But I don’t think this store has anything he’ll like…”

You turn your head towards her to give her a grin. “We’ll have to go to another store then.”

She stops herself from groaning again, shaking her head to concentrate on the task at hand before she follows you towards the cash register.

You’re right. What’s important is not how quickly she can get home; it’s how much she can help you show your friend how much you all love him. She gives out a small smile while you pay, seeing how happy you are to do all of this just for a perverted and mostly disgusting demon you call your friend.

Guess she’ll have to suck it up for now, huh?


End file.
